Morphing Grid
The Morphing Grid is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings and one of the seven forces of the universe. Inadvertently, sentient beings created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion. It was previously believed that the Maltusians, the oldest known race in existence, were the first to discover and harness this field, however it was actually originally discovered by Volthoom and his mother from Earth 15 some time shortly before 3079 A.D. when their world was destroyed. The Guardians and their successor races eventually chose to harness the emotions of several different colors. They also discovered that the farther one is away from the center of the Grid, the more control the energy has on the wielder. Additionally, they discovered that each of these fields of energy had a sentient embodiment which could induce the correlating emotion. According to a prophecy in the Book of Oa, the nine colors of the Morphing Grid would be harnessed by seven different Lantern Corps, which would go to war with each other in a conflict called the War of Light. Red The Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. It is a force which connects and pervades all animal life and micro-organisms in the universe, experienced by members with a connection to the heart of the Red, the Parliament of Limbs, where the Totems of the Red—former Avatars—have come to rest. Using a person's rage, one is able to tap into the red light. However, abusing the red light also renders the heart useless and spoils the blood of the wielder. The red light was first harnessed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, using blood rituals to form Red Power Coins to be used by his Red Lantern Rangers. The entity for anger and rage is the Butcher. Orange Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents the emotion of avarice/greed. The entity for this emotion is Ophidian. The Parliament of Flames, a group of fire elementals that control the flames of the universe, dwells in the Orange. These Fire elementals have given up everyday speech and mobility, communicating through one unified mind. Wielders of the orange light have been shown to become twisted by their greed, and obsessively guard their property and steal possessions from others. The orange light was harnessed somehow, and the orange entity encased within an Orange Lantern. Eventually, a group of thieves managed to gain control of the Lantern and fought over it, until the Guardians agreed to let them keep the Lantern, as long as there was only one. The survivor, Larfleeze, took the Lantern and became known as Agent Orange, owner of the Orange Lantern Corps. His Orange Lanterns were composed of the identities of individuals killed by the Orange Light. The Controllers, a Maltusian offshoot desiring to create an orderly universe by controlling it, tried to harness the orange light to form their own corps. They were killed by Agent Orange, awakening him. Yellow Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is capable of wielding this power. The entity for this emotion is Parallax. The yellow light was finally harnessed by Sinestro of Korugar and the Anti-Monitor of Qward to form the Sinestro Corps, an organization that would bring order to the universe by instilling those who would defy authority with fear. Green The Green is an elemental force which connects all forms of plant life in the universe, experienced by elementals as an ethereal realm inhabited by the collective minds of the Parliament of Trees. Green is the color in the center of the Grid, and represents the emotion of will. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome great fear. The entity for this emotion is Ion. It was this energy that was harnessed by the Maltusians, which was later inherited by the Oans, the male Maltusians seeking to make an orderly universe. Following the departure of the Controllers, those who remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe, and used the green light as the power source for the Green Lantern Corps, an organization that would battle evil whenever and where ever it rose to threaten the universe. Blue The Blue, sometimes inaccurately called The Clear, is a force which connects and pervades all aquatic life and oceanic themed elements in general within the universe. The Blue is heralded by the enigmatic Parliament of Waves, an ensemble of former avatars who now reside as a counselling order to the Blue. Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can bring hope for the future to others when they have lost all of theirs. The blue light is the most powerful wave of the Grid, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand, and requires the green light of willpower to fully work. The exiled Guardians Ganthet and Sayd were the first to harness the blue light, forming the Blue Lantern Corps, a force which would assist the Green Lantern Corps in its coming trials during the War of Light. The entity for this emotion is Adara. Access to the Blue can allow the user to communicate with marine life, as well as utilize hydrokinetic abilities. Indigo The Indigo, also known as the Melt, is an elemental force which is associated with all forms of earth in the universe, experienced by elementals as an ethereal realm inhabited by the collective minds of the Parliament of Stones. Indigo is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, and can manipulate the other energies of the Morphing Grid. The indigo light is wielded by Indigo, leader of the Indigo Tribe.The entity for this emotion is Proselyte. Violet Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love, who have lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. The entity for this emotion is the Predator. The Zamarons, the female Maltusians, believed that the male Maltusians rejection of emotion was tantamount to blasphemy, and left Oa. Travelling across the universe, they found two crystallized corpses of a male and female embracing each other. Between them was a crystal known as the Star Sapphire, an object filled with the violet light. Unfortunately, the Zamarons interpreted the best way to spread love through out the universe and destroy hate and fear was to use the Star Sapphires to crystallize whole worlds and trap their inhabitants. Worse, the Star Sapphire was a parasite that overrode the hosts free will and compelled them to attack the objects of their affection, as well as display an intense fear of men. Following the realization that the Sapphires were unstable, the Zamarons tried to lessen their power by splitting the crystals into Power Coins for the Star Sapphire Corps, an organization which would spread and protect love throughout the universe. Black Outside of the positive Morphing Grid, and the culmination of the negative Morphing Grid is black, the color of death. The Black or The Rot is a force which is strongly associated with death. The decay and rotting of living things is where it flourishes, with its base being in the "Bone Kingdom" at in the deadlands of the United States. As such, it works in opposition to life forces such as The Red and The Green. Like the other elemental forces of its kind, the Rot is guarded by a Parliament; the Parliament of Decay. Each member of this Parliament is a former Avatar of Death. The human known as Black Hand is the sentient embodiment of death, like Ion, Parallax, and Predator. Black represents the total absence of emotion, and the life that creates it. An unknown force in Sector 666 has used the body of the Anti-Monitor to form a Black Central Battery, the power source of the Black Lantern Rangers, a force which would destroy the other seven corps in an event known as the Blackest Night. White The White is an elemental force which is associated with air, wind, and every single type of gas or airborne element in the universe, experienced by elementals as an ethereal realm inhabited by the collective minds of the Parliament of Vapors. The White Light of Life is where the Morphing Grid originated. Those who wield the white light have the capability to resurrect the dead, teleport, and can create constructs that can potentially last longer than those cast by other lights. The white energy comes from all living things, and all living things from it. Clear Beyond the known colors of the Morphing Grid, there is the Invisible Spectrum that includes Ultraviolet, which feeds on buried primal emotions. This is the Clear, otherwise known as the Metal. Those who can tap into The Clear are: It is one of the seven hidden forces of the universe that were previously concealed by the Source Wall.